YuGiOh! GX: Let the Story Continue!
by EphemeralDemon
Summary: Jaden and the gang are all grown up now and this story follows their children. Of course they'll help their kids and have a duel or two of their own. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

KurenaiSakura: Hi, I hope you'll enjoy this story, it's my first.

Jaden: I hope there's going to be lots of dueling!

Sakura: Well duh! Is there really any other way? I warn you now I may get the names and/or effects of cards wrong. I'll probably make up some too.

Jaden: Oh boy…. That oughtta be interesting.

Sakura: Anyway, this story takes place after the anime. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER!

Jaden: summons elemental hero Neos Sakura's ideas and oc's only! Take either and you will be punished!

**Chapter 1: Children of Champions**

"It's hard to believe it's been 18 years since that duel with Yugi and Jaden." sighs Chancellor Sheppard. He begins to look at a list of new students coming to the academy for this year.

Crowler walks in at that moment. "Chancellor, don't you think you should be retiring soon?"

"Oh? Do you want my position so badly?

"Er no, I was ..never mind."

Just then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." replies Sheppard.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here." comments the mystery person.

"Crowler, please leave, there is a matter I need to discuss with our guest." Crowler complains but leaves the room.

"You'll probably be busy this year, Chancellor. Seeing as my kids are coming this year too. Before I forget, my wife said she accepts the teaching position. She said it would be fun to be back and teach her kids." says the duelist.

"That's great! Well, we'd better go now. The entrance duels are about to start. Would you like to come?"

"Of course! I'm looking forward to seeing the new talent. It would be nice to have a duel too."

The chancellor begins to laugh at that. "18 years and you still haven't changed a bit have you Jaden Yuki?"

"Nope!" was Jaden's answer.

(At the Entrance Duel site)

"Argh! When is this thing gonna start!? I want to duel!" The person who yelled was none other that Ryan Yuki, Jaden's son. Ryan was wearing grey pants with a red shirt and a blak jacket. He obviously inherited his dad's taste in clothing.

"Shut up! You're soooo annoying brother!" exclaimed a girl wearing a long dark blue skirt and a light blue long-sleeve shirt. She was Karen Yuki, Ryan's twin sister. They both have dirty blonde hair and Ryan's eyes are light brown while Karen's are gold.

"Announcing the first duel! Ryan Yuki vs Katelyn Anderson! Be at Duel Arena 23 in 10 minutes!"

"I'm up! Wish me luck sis." Ryan then ran off.

"Good luck." Katelyn tried to say but he was already gone.

(At the arena)

"So you're my opponent, Katelyn right?"

"Nice to meet you Ryan Yuki. Ready?"

They activated their duel disks and shouted "Duel!"

Ryan: 4000

Katelyn: 4000

"Ladies first! Draw. I activate magical mallet. I get to send cards from my hand I don't need,shuffle,then draw the same amount. Since I discarded five I

get five back. There, I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!(ATK 800) He won't stay, I'll sacrifice him to special summon the Red Eyes in my hand. Come on out Red Eyes Black Dragon! (ATK 2400) I'll add a facedown and end my turn."

"Wow, this is awesome! A high level monster on the first turn! Alright, let's see what I got! I summon Gearfied the Iron knight! (ATK 1800) I'll throwdown a facedown and end my turn!" Ryan seems to be enjoying this. "You're go Lyn!"

"I draw and end my turn.''

"That's it!? Ok, let's go! I activate card destruction! You should already know what this does! Say goodbye to that good card you were waiting to use!''

"Darn!"

"I'll change Gearfried to defense mode and end my turn!(DEF 1600)"

"My move! I summon Red eyes B Chick, sacrifice it and bring out another Black Dragon! I'll sacrifice one dragon to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!(ATK 2400+18004200) He gets 300 more attack points for each dragon in my graveyard! Now attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Ring of Destruction! I pick a monster on the field and we both lose lifepoints equal to the current attackpoints. I pick your Darkness Dragon!"

Ryan: 0

Katelyn: 0

Katelyn falls to her knees." You are good,you knew I was going to bring out a powerful monster that you couldn't beat. You planned to end it in a draw."

"That duel was AWESOME!!" Ryan jogged over to Katelyn and helped her up and they shook hands. Little does he know that he won her heart that day.

Sakura:Hope you liked chapter one! Sorry if it was long.

Jaden: Wow, an awesome duel in the first chapter.

Ryan: That was so cool! Can I duel her again!?

Sakura: No! Not yet at least...

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: Wow! Two reviews, and they're good ones too! Thank you! I appreciate it.

Karen:sigh

Sakura: What's wrong?

Karen: My brother had all the fun last time! When do I get my turn?

Sakura: Eh? You'll get your turn. Now, DISCLAIMER time!

Karen: Yay! I summon--

Ryan: I summon my Gearfried! Sakura only owns OCs and Idea! They belong to her!

Karen: RYAN!!

Ryan: Oops, gotta go! begins to run with Karen chasing him.

Sakura:sigh Enjoy!

(The day after Ryan's duel at the entrance ceremony)

"Why do we have to come to the entrance ceremonies again?" complained Ryan.

"Because, Mom told us to you idiot! Man you're annoying!" Karen seems to be annoyed by Ryan as usual.

"At least I'm not cranky."

" Mind if I join you?"

They turned around to see Katelyn standing by the exit.

"Sure, feel free to." Karen replied.

"Of course you can be nice to her, but not me." mumbled Ryan. Karen just glared at him and Lyn just laughed.

"Thanks, you're Karen right? You're Ryan, I know you already."

"Now! Time for the ceremonies to start. Be quiet everyone. We'll have our newest teacher, Alexis Yuki, explain the new ranking system."

"As you know there are three basic ranks:Slifer Red,Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. There are now three advanced ranks as well. They are: Uria Crimson, Hammon Gold, and Raviel Sapphire. (named after the sacred beasts)." Alexis explained.

"If you want to get in one of the advanced ranks you'll have to take a special exam to see if you have what it takes. Or get recommended by one of the staff or one of the students in the advanced ranks." Jaden Yuki explained while coming out of nowhere.

"Mom! Dad! What?" Ryan and Karen said together.

"Now, grow as duelists and go show the world! Starting next week classes begin. You'll find you've already been assigned to dorms. Go and unpack and enjoy yourselves. Good luck!" Chancellor Sheppard announced.

(Later that day)

"Sigh! Let's see...Oh! here's where I stay!" Karen says to herself. She's in Obelisk blue with Katelyn and Ryan's in Slifer.

"Oh! Hey karen. We're roomates cool!" Lyn smiles.

"Yeah, our third roomate is--" Karen gets cut off in the middle of her sentnce

"Rachael Wheeler! I'm your roomate. Nice to meet you!" Yes, she is Joey and Mai's youngest child.

They chat for hours about pretty much anything so let's skip to Ryan's dorm.

(at the Slifer dorm)

"Slifer red huh. Cool, looks like I even got the room dad stayed in." Ryan thought to himself.

"Hi, you're my roomate?

"Yeah, but you're a Ra."

"The name's Ken Kaiba. I wanted to get a room here. Don't ask why though. I'm not sure myself." Ken explains.

"By the way, I get top bunk." Ryan's being annoying again.

"I want the top bunk too. Let's duel for it."

"Now you're talkin!" Ryan activates his duel disk.

Ken does the same.

"Duel!" they shouted together.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sakura: Sorry to end it there. Stick around to see how it ends!

Ryan: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!!

Ken: Why don't you try being patient.

Ryan: Yeah yeah.

Ken: That's what you get for trying to claim something like that.

Sakura: Now now you two. Anyway, please review!


End file.
